heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daken
daken.png Daken9.jpg Nickname(s) * Day * D-Boy (Short for Dangerous Boy) * D Name Daken Tetsu DoB June 26 Age 24 Gender Male Blood Type Mixed Blood Hair Color Black Eye Color Moonlight Blue or Fiery Red Height 6'4 Weight 200 lbs Class/Race Humans Providence/City Nagasaki Providence Occupation Appearance Due to the complications of genetics Daken has dark black hair, tanned skin, and the same color eyes as his father, a person that he has totally never met before outside of his dreams and what he has seen from my the pictures his mother, Sian kept of the guy. Physically Dakon resembles his old man in size and stature but due to intensity of his continuous training its doubtful he will remain that way for long as he is already 6 foot something in stature and 200 plus is his weight a sign that the latent genes from his mother's side of the family are starting to emerge and take root in him. Daken1.jpg Daken2.jpg Daken3.jpg Daken4.jpg Daken8.png Daken6.jpg Behavior/Personality Daken7.jpg * Brash * Cocky * Arrogant * Prideful * Defiant (especially towards authority figures minus his family) * Short Tempered * Over Confident * A Bit of a Womanizer * Perverted at Times Role play Alignment =Neutral Evil= A neutral evil villain does whatever she can get away with. She is out for herself, pure and simple. She sheds no tears for those she kills, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. She has no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, she doesn't have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The neutral evil creature views law and chaos as unnecessary considerations, for pure evil is all-in-all. Either might be used, but both are disdained as foolish clutter useless in eventually bringing maximum evilness to the world. Similar to the neutral good alignment, that of neutral evil holds that neither groups nor individuals have great meaning. This ethos holds that seeking to promote weal for all actually brings woe to the truly deserving. Natural forces which are meant to cull out the weak and stupid are artificially suppressed by so-called good, and the fittest are wrongfully held back, so whatever means are expedient can be used by the powerful to gain and maintain their dominance, without concern for anything. (1) Neutral evil characters are primarily concerned with themselves and their own advancement. They have no particular objection to working with others or, for that matter, going it on their own. Their only interest is in getting ahead. If there is a quick and easy way to gain a profit, whether it be legal, questionable, or obviously illegal, they take advantage of it. Although neutral evil characters do not have the every-man-for-himself attitude of chaotic characters, they have no qualms about betraying their friends and companions for personal gain. They typically base their allegiance on power and money, which makes them quite receptive to bribes. The neutral evil is an unscrupulous, self-serving character who is only out for himself. Power, glory, wealth, position, and anything that will make his life more comfortable is his goal. It matters not who gets caught in the middle, as long as he comes out smelling like a rose. This person will lie, cheat, and kill anyone to attain his personal goals. These characters willingly cooperate with anyone who will further their own ends. They often seek the easy road to fame and fortune, with little concern for the people they trample along the way. They value strength and ability alone. If the neutral evil can use laws to weaken those who stand in the way of his success, he will use them. If he must resort to breaking the law, he will. He has no preference for either method. The only important thing is that he gets what he wants. Laws are tools to use against people, as well as their own sense of honor. For the neutral evil being, law and chaos are beneath consideration in this character's quest for pure evil in the universe. At the root of this character 's personality is the word "wicked." Evil is his goal; natural and man-made forces, if allowed to take their course, weed out the weak and useless in society. The deserving should take advantage of this condition to further their own goals by any means possible, especially to destroy weaklings who put forward "good" actions to promote the well being of all, which is just an excuse used to deny the deserving their due. To the neutral evil being, life is of no value, for those who cannot take advantage of their superiority don't deserve it, and they'll only interfere with the rightful pursuits of those who do. A neutral evil character never feels compelled to keep his word. He will attack and kill an unarmed foe (those are the best kind). He will harm and may possibly kill an innocent. He will use torture to extract information and for pleasure. He may kill for pleasure. A neutral evil character will use poison. He will not help those in need without a reward and he works well alone or in a group. He responds well to higher authority until that authority attempts to use the law to hamper his ability to pursue his own agenda. He will follow the law unless breaking it is in his best interest and he's reasonably sure that he will not be caught. He may betray a family member, comrade, or friend if it is convenient to do so and it advances his agenda. Neutral evil characters are indifferent to the concepts of self-discipline and honor, finding them useful only if they can be used to advance their own interests or gain power over others. Here are some possible adjectives describing neutral evil characters: unfeeling, uncaring, insensitive, unkind, uncooperative (unless it suits them), self-reliant, wicked, cruel, depraved, corrupt, immoral, hateful, vicious, and destructive. The Neutral Evil Code The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Yun-Tetsu Physiology Yuns naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. Their overall strength, speed, agility, etc. are simply better than the human race. Yuns that hone in this power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The Yun that holds this zenith also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Yuns are known to have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Yuns are able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. They will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. With the Susanoo Essence in their DNA there is no limit to how strong a Yun can become with proper training and hard work. They are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Through tough training, The Yuns are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Yun survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, they grow much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as they have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. They also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. Lost energy is regained by the Yun in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy that they regained is multiplied, as noted by their power level. Yuns put a heavy emphasis on strength and fighting ability when it comes to importance in their family. In fact, they will excommunicate Yuns who do not show potential to assist in their violent ways. The Yuns also have great speed and agility. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all their hand-to-hand combat very fast. Fighting Style Dragon Kung Fu (or Southern Dragon Kung Fu) 'History of Fighting Style/Orgins' The history of Southern Dragon style has historically been transmitted orally rather than by text, so its origins will probably never be known in their entirety. Modern Southern Dragon style's history can be reliably traced back to the monk Daai Yuk Sim Si who was the abbot of Wa Sau Toi (White Hair) temple on Mount Luofu. No reliable records of the style's origin prior to that exist, though there is much speculation regarding the subject.Southern Dragon style has roots in Hakka Kuen, a combination of the local styles of the Hakka heartland in inland eastern Guangdong with the style that the monk Ji Sin Sim Si taught in Guangdong and the neighboring province of Fujian in the 18th century.North of the Dongjiang in the northwest of Bóluó (博羅) County in the prefecture of Huizhou in Guangdong Province is the sacred mountain Luófúshān. Luófúshān is the site of many temples, including Wa Sau Toi where, c. 1900, a Chan (Zen) master named Daai Yuk taught Southern Dragon style to Lam Yiu Gwai, who in turn passed the art on to the many students of his schools in Guangzhou.Lam Yiu Gwai and Jeung Lai Chuen were good friends from their youth in the Dongjiang region of Huizhou, longtime training partners and later cousins by marriage. Lam and Jeung would open several schools together, and Southern Dragon style and Jeung's style of Bak Mei share many similarities. A variation of the Southern Dragon style is taught by the Long Choo Kung Fu Society based in Penang, Malaysia and with branches in Australia. Founded by Li Ah Yu and his father near the turn of the 20th century, this association claims it is teaching a Soft / Hard Dragon style originating from Fukkien province. Bōjutsu Is the martial art of using a staff weapon called bō which simply means "staff". Staves have been in use for thousands of years in East Asian martial arts like Silambam. Some techniques involve slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. Others involve using the staff as a vaulting pole or as a prop for hand-to-hand strikes. Today bōjutsu is usually associated either with Okinawan kobudō or with Japanese koryū budō. Japanese bōjutsu is one of the core elements of classical martial training. Thrusting, swinging, and striking techniques often resemble empty-hand movements, following the philosophy that the bō is merely an "extension of one’s limbs". Consequently, bōjutsu is often incorporated into other styles of empty-hand fighting, or karate. In the Okinawan context, the weapon is frequently referred to as the kon. Weapon of Choice Bo Staff A bō, joong bong (Korean term), kon (Chinese term), or kun (Okinawan dialect), is a very tall and long staff weapon used in Okinawa and feudal Japan. Bō are typically around 1.8 m (71 in) long and used in Japanese martial arts, in particular bōjutsu. Other staff-related weapons are the jō which is 1.2 m (47 in) long and the hanbō (half bō, known as tahn bong in Korea) which is 90 cm (35 in) long. Training (if any) Allies/Enemies Enemies * Too many especially since I'm the great grandson of a tyrant and grandson to two Yakuza Legends haha * Chief Justice Tetsuya Ryoji * 2nd Soul Tokyo Police Department (2nd STPD) PERIOD! Allies * Sian Tetsu (Mother) * Tomoko Sonade (Grandmother) * Akuma Tetsu (Grandfather) * Akira Tetsu (Uncle) * Melina Tetsu (Aunt) * Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura (Godmother) Background Episode(s) Participated In Approval By: Category:NPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Sonade Family Category:Humans Category:RPC Category:Nagasaki Providence Category:Tetsu Family